bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Flood V2
The Flood V2 is a sub-culture of Bungie.net's public forums, a lightly moderated and extremely popular and safe group. This group is in no threat of being nuked, unlike the original Flood. Though this is lightly moderated be warned. We are not afraid to blacklist anybody. Just ask Member128 and his alts. OH WAIT- History The Beginning. December 7, 1941: Flood V2 attacks Pearl Harbor, plunging the United States into World War 2. Flood V2 blames it on the Japanese, and gets away with it. V2 fades into obscurity until... July 30, 2008: Flood V2 is resurrected by Dojoe89. July 30, 2008: Caramelldansen is declared the Flood V2 theme song....sort of. July 30 - September 24, 2008: The Epic Thread, the Porn Thread, and many other important events take place. Maverick and Becca, two of the regulars, eventually leave. The remaining members become known as the originals, and ultimately set the identity of the group. Post-purge September 24, 2008: Achronos lays down the "Play Nice" rule. Pages and pages of locked threads are visible, with users being banned left and right over a stricter set of rules. With the threat of the Flood simply being shut down still on the table. This is the time when new members pour in to the Flood V2, boosting activity higher than ever. Many of those who "evacuated" to this group still remain today as the most active members. This was the period that completely changed the structure and personality of the group. October 10, 2008: TWSTED X leaves, makes a big attention whoring uproar about it. This is basically what spawned Off Topic. To fill his spot as a master moderator, AndreMartin, Sir Caps, and EJthesnail are promoted to normal moderators. Today, Sir Caps is still a regular mod and EJ is administrator. October 20, 2008: Lytebulb121 founds Off Topic, a group of former Flood V2 members who believe they have "risen above us". Lulz ensue when Lytebulb thinks anybody gives a crap. November 6, 2008: Lytebulb bans all members of FV2 from OT, claiming that he was unfairly banned, that it was a violation of the "peace agreement", and that he wasn't unbanning everybody until GOWsam was demoted. The result: Nobody cared, so nothing changed. November 15, 2008: Spongejerk89 creates the Flood V2 offsite, starting a civil war between those who want to stay here, and those who want to move offsite. This was one of the most critical events in our history. November 21st (?), 2008: Offsite fails. Everyone begins posting onsite once again. Spongejerk and NoNeckin desperately attempt to revive it, with rather negative feedback from the rest of the group. Flood V2 declares it will be staying onsite. November 22, 2008: Sandwichboy educates us about Coup D' Bungie, the GreaseMonkey script that allows you to create your own custom, well, everything. Soon, I (TB1ZZL3) go venturing into the community forum, and come back with a large amount of similar scripts. The sticky is created and the group becomes much more interesting. January 29, 30, 2009: The "Wiki Incident". A few members decided to edit the Halopedia Halo 3 article, which was funny until members went crazy editing everything on the site, leading people to believe the group would be getting in trouble and getting shut down. Those who were mostly responsible (TWSTED, Member, etc.) were pointing fingers everywhere. The next day, nothing happens. February 14(?), 2009: Flood V2 attacks "USA Army of America", adding pages of spam threads to the group, and making them freak out and attempt to contact Achronos. They freak out at first, then start taking everything lightly, and then they stop caring. EJ will be promoted to mod soon, by CruderRaptor. February 15-March 20, 2009: Slight Boxxy drama occurs, and JustxHavexFun quits due to being butthurt. He has quit and rejoined twice after this first occurrence. Boxxy is declared queen of /v2/ at the peak of it all, then it slowly dies down. March 22, 2009: EJTheSnail is promoted to administrator, after people became mad over not having an active one. The debate goes very smoothly, and everyone is happy. On the same day, Member128 returns and BLIB is promoted to moderator. May 7(?), 2009: Caboose is promoted to a moderator. Mods There are several active mods, including: #TWSTED X #T B1ZZL3 #BLIB #NoNeckin #DoJoe89 (MIA, possibly KIA) #RussellTheHippy #EJTheSnail(Co-Admin) #Pyroshark #SirCaps ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Category:All Pages